La Duelliste des Temps Anciens
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsuki, jeune femme de notre monde meurt dans un hôpital d'un mal incurable et se retrouve on ne sait comment dans le monde de Yû-Gi-Oh en pleine Egypte Ancienne. Suivez ses aventures en compagnie d'Atem, de Bakura et de tous les autres !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas malgré le fait que j'adore les embêter !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voilà enfin la fic en Ancienne Egypte avec ma Tsuki en mode duelliste complètement tchitée ! Ca va barder alors accrochez-vous à vs écrans et bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Prologue**

- Japon, hôpital de Tokyo… -

La dernière fille du couple Kuran était allongée dans son lit, le visage pâle et émacié. Ses joues creuses et les cernes marquées sous ses paupières fermées démontraient l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ses longs cheveux ébène étalés sur l'oreiller blanc avaient perdus leur éclat. Ils avaient ternis par la maladie qui rongeait la stratège de la famille. Son souffle rauque et sifflant se faufilait entre ses lèvres sèches et abimées encore entrouvertes. Stark, le dernier garçon de la famille après leur sœur et leur frère ainé, était à son chevet depuis des jours et voyait douloureusement son état se dégrader. Les médecins savaient qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et qu'elle partirait bientôt. Toute personne entendant ça aurait pleuré et supplier qu'on les sauve. Mais pas elle. Elle avait seulement sourit en apprenant la nouvelle. Sereine et nullement effrayée, elle attendait la mort en essayant de réconforter les siens.

Itachi et Yoruichi étaient très affectés mais seule Yoruichi avait pleurée en entendant le sort de sa petite sœur. Itachi, en tant qu'ainé de la fratrie s'est contenté de la serrer contre lui et de se gaver en silence de l'image de sa toute jeune sœur de 18 ans à peine. Ce fut pour Stark que cela fut plus dur. Le jeune homme était si attaché à sa sœur, qu'il avait pleuré et vociféré contre l'injustice durant des heures avant de se résigner. Il finit par profiter de ses derniers moments. Savant qu'elle était une fan de duels de monstres, il lui avait apporté son deck et son disk de duel. Tsuki l'en avait remerciée avec effusion ! Son sourire lorsqu'elle prit ses cartes la fit rayonner, la rendant bien plus belle qu'en temps normal malgré un affaiblissement visible.

Elle respirait laborieusement et Stark sentait bien que le moment était venu. Il attacha le disk de duel au poignet gauche de sa sœur et y plaça son deck avant de se baisser vers elle, plaçant sa bouche près de son oreille avant de lui murmurer une dernière fois sa phrase fétiche, celle dite par Atem lorsque Joey est battu par Marek lors de la demi-finale de Bataille-ville.

- Tsuki, je pars rejoindre Itachi et Yoruichi. Toi, tu dois rester pour continuer à lutter. Tu es un duelliste.

Il avait dû empêcher sa voix de trembler, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'il refusait de verser. Sa princesse lui ayant fait promettre de ne pas pleurer. Comme si elle avait entendue et compris, Tsuki sourit. Le bip du cardiogramme ralentit et s'espaça avant de s'éteindre. Le médecin baissa la tête tandis que Yoruichi fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Itachi qui lui-même finit par pleurer très vite suivit par Stark, qui finalement ne tenu pas totalement sa promesse… Les funérailles furent organisées et célébrées dans la plus stricte intimité mais nul n'eut le courage de retirer le disk de duel de la jeune femme. Après tout, duelliste un jour, duelliste toujours. Stark leva les yeux vers le ciel remplit de nuages gris et pria pour que sa princesse se trouve dans un monde meilleur.

Et la Déesse du Destin entendit sa prière. Avec un sourire d'emmerdeuse de son Etat que l'on qualifierait de machiavélique, elle exauça son vœux mais pas de la façon à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre…

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Moi : Et voilà le prologue !

Atem : Je sens que tu vas encore nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

Tsuki : Ca c'est forcé...

Bakura : *_se marre comme un dingue_* ENFIN JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! YA-HA !

Moi : OUAIS ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tsuki et Atem : Oh non ! -_- """""

Moi : KEKEKEKE ! Alors rendez-vous dans le prochain épisode : I Un ange tombé du ciel ! Et laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Les phases en _italique _sont les pensées des persos. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**I Un ange tombé du ciel.**

- Egypte Antique, Palais du pharaon Atem… -

Le pharaon s'ennuyait comme un rat mort au soleil et cela n'était pas peu dire. Le jeune homme n'écoutait les nobles de passage que d'une oreille distraite, toutes ces futilités dont ils venaient l'entretenir le lassait et l'exaspérait. Voyant l'ennui grandissant de son souverain, Shimon stoppa le flux de paroles insipides du noble agenouillé devant les escaliers menant au trône d'un geste de la main et le pria de quitter le palais. Vexé mais contraint, le noble s'excusa et se releva avant de franchir la porte de la salle du trône avec ses gens. Atem souleva sa tête de son poing et remercia le vieil homme d'un sourire. Le dit vieil homme lui rendit son sourire et lui conseilla d'aller se changer les idées en dehors du palais. En ce jour, c'était jour de marché donc la ville était animée. Atem remercia son vieux conseiller du conseil (oh ça rime xD) et alla quérir Mahad afin qu'il l'accompagne. Le magicien accepta. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps en compagnie de son souverain et ami.

Ils quittèrent donc l'enceinte du palais et descendirent dans les rues animées par le marché. Mahad se tenait à la droite de son roi et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Le jeune roi avait retrouvé son sourire et son enthousiasme. Des exclamations de surprise et autres attirèrent leur attention. S'approchant du petit groupe de personnes qui s'était formé. Remarquant leur roi, les marchands et autres curieux s'écartèrent et le jeune homme aux yeux mauves se figea. Mahad non plus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Un chevalier en armure bleue et or dont la longue chevelure rouge tombait sur ses larges épaules portait contre lui à bout de bras, une splendide jeune femme. Le prêtre remarqua qu'elle ne devait pas être à peine plus âgée que son roi. Mais ce qui le choqua autant que celui-ci fut le fait que ce chevalier était un monstre ! Comment pouvait-il être réel et tenir, celle qui semblait être sa maitresse, ainsi ? De nombreuses questions tournoyaient dans leurs esprits mais ils furent tout deux stoppés dans leurs réflexions lorsque le chevalier vient vers eux. Il s'arrêta face au pharaon et tendit les bras vers celui-ci.

Atem put donc regarder la jeune femme qu'il semblait lui prier de sauver. Elle était belle. Vraiment très belle. Sa longue chevelure noire tombait sur ses frêles épaules et ses paupières closes lui cachaient de superbes pupilles mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Son teint dramatiquement pâle faisait ressortir le sentiment de fragilité qui se dégageait d'elle, petite et mince, elle semblait comme malade. Ses traits fins n'étaient pas égyptiens mais trahissait son origine orientale. Atem en déduisit qu'elle venait d'Asie. Le regard du chevalier acheva de le convaincre et le jeune roi tendit ses bras puissants devant lui. Sans un mot, le guerrier se rapprocha et déposa sa maitresse dans les bras du souverain. Avec un regard tendre et inquiet, le guerrier à la chevelure de feu caressa délicatement la joue veloutée de la jeune femme avant de retourner dans son réceptacle au sein du deck dans le disk de sa duelliste. Atem cala doucement sa protégée contre son torse faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal et d'un commun accord, Mahad et lui rentrèrent au palais où ils confièrent la malade à Aisis qui se fit une joie de s'occuper d'elle.

Les jours passant, la jeune femme ne se réveillait toujours pas. Bien que ses traits se fussent détendus et qu'elle respirait normalement, elle semblait encore dormir paisiblement. Atem entra dans la chambre où il avait fait installer la malade. Il alla s'asseoir au bord du lit et la regarda tendrement. Elle était vraiment belle. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il remarquait les premiers signes de réveil de sa protégée. Ses doigts tressautèrent et ses paupières papillonnèrent afin de s'ouvrir, dévoilant de belles prunelles d'un bleu glacé. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et le fixa sans paraitre étonnée du fait qu'elle se trouvait légèrement en Ancienne Égypte et que le pharaon de son manga favori se tenait à son chevet, la regardant émerger du sommeil sans la quitter des yeux.

- Bonjour à vous, Madame. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda le souverain en aidant la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans le lit.

- Bien merci, Pharaon Atem. Il lui sourit et l'aida à s'asseoir confortablement dans son lit, la laissant examiner son environnement qui se trouvait être une belle chambre. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle plongea ses orbes saphir dans les améthystes de son vis-à-vis. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Aisis ne pénètre dans la pièce en compagnie de Kisara. Elles sourirent en voyant leur invitée en pleine forme.

Le pharaon quitta la pièce laissant les deux femmes examiner Tsuki avant de l'aider à se laver et se vêtir.

- Salle du trône, environ une heure plus tard... -

Atem somnolait sur son trône en écoutant de nouveau des courtisans d'une oreille distraite alors que ses pensées vagabondaient vers la sublime jeune femme qui venait de se réveiller. Ses prunelles bleues lui avaient donné des frissons dans l'échine. Pas même Kisara dont les orbes frôlaient la couleur des saphirs les plus purs, ceux de la mystérieuse inconnue semblaient danser avec les glaces du Nord. Cette belle inconnue l'intriguait au plus haut point. Surtout le fait qu'elle possédait des créatures identiques aux leurs et que celles-ci lui étaient d'une incomparable fidélité. Les conversations qui se turent brusquement fit sortir le pharaon de ses rêveries et il se tourna vers l'escalier menant aux appartements privés. La belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs descendait avec une grâce peu commune les marches menant vers eux accompagnée de Kisara qui semblait veiller sur elle avec l'autorité d'une mère lionne couvant le plus faible de sa portée, se tenant prête à l'aider au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Elle s'était servi du tissu que les servantes avaient eues la gentillesse de lui offrir afin de se faire elle-même un vêtement japonais traditionnel. Le kimono de samouraï dont le bas était pareil au sable du désert et le haut d'une blancheur soulignant la pureté de son teint et faisant ainsi ressortir l'ébène de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle marcha jusque devant les marches menant au trône et mit genou à terre avant de courber son buste en avant en signe de salut. Main où son disk de duel se trouvait sur la poitrine, elle attendit.

- Relevez-vous. Elle s'exécuta et plongea ses orbes glacées dans celles du pharaon qui sentit un long frisson remonter son échine. Le regard acéré de la jeune femme l'impressionnait.

- Comment vous sentez vous ? Parvient-il à demander sans trahir son trouble. Les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent et tous retinrent leur souffle, impatients de connaitre la voix de la belle apparition.

- Bien mieux, grâce à vous pharaon Atem. Une voix douce comme du velours et claire comme du cristal. Atem sentit presque le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que son cœur ratait plusieurs battements. Shimone remarquant le trouble de son roi interrogea lui-même la jeune femme.

- Quel est votre nom, damoiselle ?

- Tsukiyomi Kuran mais tout le monde m'appelle Tsuki.

- Vous êtes asiatique n'est-ce pas ? La questionna Seto de manière plutôt abrupte que Tsuki ne releva pas.

- En effet. Je suis japonaise pour être précise. Alors qu'Atem allait prendre la parole, la porte principale de la salle du trône explosa laissant entrer un cavalier dont la silhouette était douloureusement familière à tous. Un rire sinistre envahit la salle du trône alors que le cavalier descendait de sa monture. Sa cape écarlate tourbillonnant derrière lui. (Moi : Vous vous y attendiez hein ? xD)

- Navré de vous interrompre mais je suis venu prendre quelque chose que vous avez en votre possession, pharaon.

- BAKURA ! Tu n'auras jamais les objets du Millénium ! S'écria Atem en se levant de son trône comme s'il était monté sur des ressorts. Bakura-car c'était bien lui- éclata de nouveau de rire avant de pointer Tsuki du doigt.

- C'est elle que je veux, pas vos objets qui de toute façon me seront inutiles.

- Et pur quelles raisons la veux-tu ? L'apostropha Kisara qui s'était mise devant Tsuki tel un garde du corps.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle possède des pouvoirs dont vous n'avez même pas idée !

- Encore faudrait-il que j'accepte de te donner ces pouvoirs… Tous se tournèrent vers Tsuki qui venait de s'exprimer. Elle passa devant Kisara et fit face au roi des voleurs le regardant avec une pointe de dégout dans ses yeux bleus.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale félon, indigne de porter le moindre titre et encore moins de posséder ce que je garde en moi. Elle tendit son bras portant le disk de duel et l'activa surprenant ainsi tout le monde.

- En garde, Bakura ! Le dénommé ainsi se figea avant qu'un sourire machiavélique n'étire ses lèvres.

- Bien, la princesse veut m'affronter ! Avec plaisir ! Regarde bien, Pharaon je vais te l'enlever sans que tu ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit.

- N'y compte pas trop. Tempéra Tsuki en tirant cinq cartes de son deck alors que Bakura invoquait Diabaound.

- Bien… _2 cartes magiques, deux monstres et une carte piège_… J'appelle mon Gardien Celte et mon Nano Casseur. Les deux monstres apparurent et tous se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés devant l'affrontement. Mais Tsuki n'avait pas encore terminé.

- Je joue ensuite la carte magique Cérémonie de l'éclat maléfique. Je sacrifie mes deux monstres-ceux disparurent dans le pot à offrande dont une brume noire éleva- pour faire appel à l'un de mes monstres les plus puissants. Lève-toi, ô mon protecteur de toujours. Quitte les ombres qui t'ont vu naitre et grandir pour venir te battre auprès de moi. Apparais Soldat de l'Eclat Maléfique !

Le soldat apparut et se jeta sur Diabaound qui esquiva l'attaque. Tsuki se mordit la lèvre. C'était logique. Elle activa une autre carte pouvant l'aider.

- Je joue ma carte piège Armure de Sakuretsu ! Elle recouvre mon soldat et détruit ton monstre.

Bakura pâlit en voyant la carte entrer en action et sa puissante créature disparaitre sans laisser de traces alors que le Soldat de l'Eclat Maléfique l'attaquait directement, lui infligeant une lourde blessure sur le torse. Ecumant de rage mais impuissant, le roi des voleurs tira sa révérence et l'atmosphère redevient plus calme alors que le guerrier à la chevelure flamboyante revient près de sa maitresse qui le remercia de s'être donner tant de peine sous les regards complètement stupéfait de l'assistance. Le soldat prit la main de Tsuki et l'embrassa avant de disparaitre dans le deck de la jeune femme qui rangea ses cartes dans son jeu avant de désactiver son disk. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se sentit vaciller. Kisara la soutien de justesse et l'aida à s'asseoir sur les marches du trône.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui, Kisara je t'en remercie. _Je n'aurai pas dû me battre aussi tôt…_

Tous étaient littéralement sur les fesses, cette jeune femme savait se battre avec un talent incroyable en plus de maitriser de telles créatures ! Atem descendit jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

- De l'air lui fera du bien. Shimon, occupez-vous du reste, voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, mon pharaon. Répondit le vieux conseiller qui resta dans la salle du trône avec les prêtres tandis que le roi d'Egypte emmenait leur invité dans les jardins du palais afin de prendre un peu de repos à l'extérieur.

- Jardins du palais... -

Tsuki se laissait totalement faire, trop épuisée pour protester. Elle se sentit asseoir sur un banc sous un saule pleureur et se détendit complètement à la caresse du vent et des rayons solaires sur sa peau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Atem assit près d'elle, regardant droit devant lui sans rien dire, la laissant reprendre des forces. La jeune femme laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette royale du jeune homme qu'elle avait à côté d'elle. Rien à dire. C'était bien le pharaon de son manga favoris. En parlant de ça, comment c'était-elle retrouvée dans le monde de Yû-Gi-Oh et en Egypte Ancienne en plus ?! Intérieurement elle grogna contre la Dame du Destin qui y était à coup sûr pour quelque chose. La dite Dame du Destin éternua dans les cieux et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir de soie avant de remettre son diadème bien en place sur sa chevelure… Bref revenons à nos égyptiens voulez-vous ?

Tsuki finit par se lever et avancer sous la lumière dégagée par le soleil. Atem posa enfin de nouveau ses yeux mauves sur la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, inspirant les divers délicats parfums des plantes qui les entouraient. Une silhouette fine et harmonieuse, soulignée à merveille par la tenue traditionnelle de son pays d'origine, une longue et splendide chevelure ébène ondulant aux grés du vent… Un teint de porcelaine fine et des yeux glacés. Une superbe jeune femme se tenait là. Belle mais tellement secrète. Qui était-elle ? Qu'allait-il arriver suite à l'arrivé de cet ange tombé du ciel ?

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Moi : Alors ?

Bakura : *_tout content comme tout_* BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE SUIS VENU VOUS FAIRE CHIER !

Atem : On a comprit, Bakura !

Tsuki : Il ne t'écoute pas là...

Moi : *_sourire à la Hiruma*_ Attends, je sais comment le calmer un peu...

Atem : Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, il va prendre cher... Le pauvre.

Tsuki : C'est bien ce à quoi tu pense...

Moi : *_sort la poêle à frire et cours après Bakura_* LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS LES GENS ET AU PROCHAIN EPISODE !


End file.
